


The Feel Good Flirting Squad!

by MomoThatDorkyBitch



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, FGFS/OHSHC, Feel Good Flirting Squad, First story, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Slight twincest, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, shit at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoThatDorkyBitch/pseuds/MomoThatDorkyBitch
Summary: The host club boys are in for a world of a surprise when two students barge into their music room claiming that the boys hurt their friend's feelings, next thing you know and these people start flirting with them left and right. When the boys don't relent and flirt back a whole world is opened up.My first story and I can't write for shit :)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Morinozuka Takashi, Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru, The Ouran High School Host Club/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Feel Good Flirting Squad!

**Author's Note:**

> I barely know anything about Japanese, Korean, or Botswana culture but I'm doing my research, I just wanted some diversity in my story so please don't be too mad when something is off :)
> 
> Chapters will be a little short, sorry!

"So who even are you?" the Kyouya questioned, pushing his glasses up as he looked down on the two. The male student spoke up smizing at him, "We're Maka's friends and we're here to bug you" the smaller male said smugly as he continued his smizing, The female student was next to speak, tucking one of her braids behind her ear and turning her head away from him, nose pointing up to the ceiling, "Our poor friend's heart got broken by you all, now it's our jobs to make you pay" she smirked, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed proudly. 

These two students had barged into the host club about 30 minutes ago and just as all the female student were leaving and started barking about their friend and how they were too fine or a young lady to be getting "played" by such pretty boys, Kyooya really had to roll his eyes at that, the host club didn't "play" they entertained. Tamaki was about to get up and welcome the two but they were ahead of him, sauntering up to the hosts with condescending looks, "You've broken my baby's heart. Now you must pay." The girl hissed, Kyouya expecting her braids to turn into snakes at any minute, "And we will make you pay" the male student proudly said as his finger flipped between the female and himself, his voice quite high for a male. Kyouya toned them out and stared into the distance for a second, trying to remember if any female students had perhaps stopped coming to the host club or something along that line, Tamaki on the other hand had now stood up, intrigued. 

"We here at the host club would never do such a thing darling. Who's your child? we can clear this up with the fair maiden and heal her wounded heart" Tamaki hummed handsomely, reaching up to cup the female's face. His hand was quickly slapped away by the hand student, who grabbed his own hand and bowed while apologizing, his face slightly red when he stood up. The female student rolled her eyes as Tamaki was now holding his hand and crying while whining about it to a smaller male, something like " Haruhi! I've been struck, kiss it better please!". Haruhi walked around Tamaki and up to the female, "You look a little young to have a kid that goes to this school?" the female smiled, "Sorry if you got confused, I sometimes call that friend my baby because she's so cute" Haruhi nodded and extended his hand, "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the newest Host.....and you are?" the female student looked to the male and then back to Haruhi, I'm Boipelo Moyo and this is-" "I'm Byeol Kim" He interrupted, crossing his arms. Boipelo punched him in his arm lightly, "He's the maddest about you guys breaking out friends heart" She giggled and intertwined her arms with his, leaning on him a bit, Haruhi nodded and smiled since some of the tension had eased, "well let's go sit down and talk about this" he extended his hand to the seating area and the two students started walking in that direction. Haruhi turned towards the males and shrugged, "Okay so....?" he questioned, Kyouya steping forward and starting to walk towards the two, "Well let's not keep our guest waiting" he hummed and Haruhi followed behind him awkwardly. Kyouya sat down across the two, Haruhi sitting next to him, he pushed his glasses up and hummed in acknowledgment, "So who even are you?"....

Tamaki and the gang, on the other hand, were whispering among themselves, "Don't quote me on this, but those are some attractive people" Kaoru mumbled, Hikaru leaned to his brother's back, "You're cheating on me now Kaoru?" Hikaru whined, Kaoru pushing his face away and blushing, "Shut up." "He's right though! she's really beautiful and the boy is really pretty..." Honey pipped up from behind Mori, climbing onto the male's back. Tamaki nodded but then scoffed, "The only one in my heart is my beloved Haruhi" he cooed and put a hand over his chest, "But.....the maiden is quite stunning and the male is very beautiful, I wish my Haruhi would embrace her femininity and look as stunning as that Byeol." he sighed, internally cursing the gum that did the crime. Everyone except Hikaru and Mori, since Hikaru agreed with Tamaki and Mori remaining neutral, rolling their eyes a bit but chuckling and shaking their heads none the less. Tamaki pursed his lips and held his chin in his hand, "We have to find the young lady whose heart we broke though..." Everyone nodded, "And we have to find out why she feels like we broke her heart" Hikaru added, "Well we've got most of that knowledge already" Three of the boys jumping and letting out varying pitched shrieks, Haruhi rolled his eyes and started sitting down, Hikaru, Tamaki, and Kaoru moving aside for him. "So basically there was a girl that used to go to school here, she left last week, always came to the Host club to eventually confess to honey senpai, but she never mustered up the courage and before she left she was really sad and her friends had to comfort her. It's a bit sad but that's why Boipelo was saying we broke her heart" Honey senpai frowned, and all the rest of them look back at Kyoya and the two laughing and enjoying tea, they took the time to really soak in how the two look. First, they look at the girl, her skin was dark like coffee, but rich in color and shined a little in the light and her long braids that reached down to her waist, her nose was snug in the middle of her face, not too wide and not too long but was a little flat, her eyes were round and large, eyelashes long and dark with her eyebrows being cutely small, her lips were full and proportioned, her smile wide and welcoming, and her jaw was sharp and strong. The male on the other hand was the exact opposite with his cream pale skin that was blushed lightly in certain places and his wavy neck length hair, The mole on his next to his broad nose that was proportioned to his face, his eyes were round but thinner than the Boipelo's, with eye bags that that fit him somehow, his bottom lashes seemed darker than his top and his left eyebrow had a slit in it with a small scar, a mole right under the scar, his top lip was thinner than Boipelo's but his bottom lip was just as full, another mole on the right side of it and his smiled being just as wide and kind, his face being rounder so his jaw didn't stand out as much but it was still very strong. They were completely different in tone but looked so good together like their colors were mixing and it was satisfying to look at.

Boipelo was wrapped up in a conversation about Botswanan food with Kyoya so Byeol just looked around, marveling at how huge this room was on the inside when he saw the rest of the host staring at them, they didn't even seem embarrassed at Byeol looked back at them or better yet they didn't notice, too busy mentally debating if they should make him a host or not. Byeol took this chance to mess with them a bit, he made kissy lips at them and winked. Hikaru nearly toppled over since Kaoru and jumped back a bit in embarrassment, honey was now smiling and making kissy lips at Mori, Tamaki was blushing while swearing to Haruhi that "Daddy only loves you" or something and Haruhi and Mori seemed unfazed even though Haruhi was blushing a bit. Byeol chuckled as he turned back to Kyouya who was now thoroughly entertained and was collecting their cups, "Well it was nice being able to chat with you but it seems that we've overstayed on our club time-" "We are so sorry! let us get going, we have to go on a date anyways, See you guys later" Boipelo said all while leaving the club room with her presumed Boyfriends in tow, "Well are you all going to keep crouching on the floor like fools or are you going to help me clean up?" he said flatly while walking past all of them to the backroom, "Sorry Senpai, let me help you" Haruhi said, the first to get up, Tamaki and Hikaru following him, Kaoru following Hikaru next. "Hey, Takashi..." Honey spoke, Takashi humming in response, "I think we've found some new edition's to the host club" he giggled and planted his face in Mori's neck with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I'm not good at writing but if people aren't making the content you crave you do it yourself, am I right?
> 
> But just to clarify:  
> -Yes I do know Haruhi is a girl, I've seen the show just wait for it you gremlins  
> -I'm only going off show not the manga  
> -No major twincest see don't ask
> 
> Now that that's cleared up I ask that you leave comments so that I can improve on my story and writing.


End file.
